


Hem

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had long since been a tradition between Oliver and Mikkel to CC each other on flight plans. It’d started even from the early days, long before their relationship had been anything more than coworkers leaning towards friendship. And really it was easier than leaving a car in the hell pit that was Sky Harbor parking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hem

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Oliver posting his return to the valley. 
> 
> (Also, if everyone could just jump on board to this pairing that'd be great.)

There had long since been a tradition between the two of them to CC each other on flight plans. It’d started even from the early days, long before their relationship had been anything more than coworkers leaning towards friendship. It was easier than leaving a car in the hell pit that was Sky Harbor parking. 

So when Mikkel had received the email a week and a half before saying that Oliver would be coming in at 7 in the morning on the 31st, he’d silently cursed the ass for making him get up that early but set his alarm and gotten onto the road at god awful o’clock to get their on time. 

The thing was, generally, he just parked in the waiting lot and … waited. For the inevitable text message that would tell him which side of the building to pick him up on. But not this time. It’d been almost a month since they’d seen each other. A month, which in terms of their time apart was far far far too long in his opinion. He’d come back to get hard core training in, desperate to start the season where he’d left off before the spleen thing, and Olie had stayed behind to do OEL business and… it was too long. 

He found a parking spot in the lot, grabbed a hat out of the back seat and gotten into the terminal at seven on the dot. (Not that he was anxious at all, that would be ridiculous.) 

Thankfully Oliver had landed in Chicago first, so he didn’t have to do the whole international arrival bull crap because as soon as Mikkel realized that it wasn’t a matter of days or even hours, just minutes until Oliver would get back it was like something buzzed under his skin. He tried to sit in the row of chairs facing the security but that lasted all of thirty seconds before he was on his feet. 

He stretched his legs up, getting onto his tip toes and looking over the throngs of people coming from who knows where. He couldn’t fathom why the hell it was so busy so early on a Monday morning but it was. 

The people waiting around him were occasionally calling out names and running towards different people. Some even had signs. (He was not stupid enough to put the words “Oliver Ekman-Larsson” on a boarded sign, even if he kind of wanted to. Even though Phoenix wasn’t a hockey town, they just needed one person and they’d be berated by the powers that be for the rest of the season.) 

There was a lull in people and Mikkel checked his phone, frustrated when no text had come up yet. It was just past 7:10 and they should have landed. He looked around at the large board of flights and landings. He checked the name and number from the email on his phone. And the flight just read “Landing”. Like that was any help. 

He paced a little bit, probably looking like a complete dork. Debated but talked himself out of going over to the Starbucks that was just off to the side of the room. Knowing him he would be in line just as Oliver walked past. He fidgeted, pushed his hands into his pockets and then pulled them out to play with the bill of his hat, pushing it down lower on to his face. 

His pocket buzzed and he pulled it out to see simply “O (text message) : _North side, 20 minutes_ ”. His pulse got a little faster. There was another group of people coming towards the security desk but he knew it was not the same flight as Oliver. Either way he looked through the faces just in case. Nothing.

He waited. Time moved way slower than he thought it should. He pushed himself back on to his tip toes. 

When he saw the familiar black cap, blazoned with the letters “OEL” (subtle Oliver, so subtle) he practically ran forward. Oliver had his face down towards his phone, strongly concentrating. Mikkel felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. 

“O (text message): _Please tell me you didn’t over sleep._ ” 

He was just close enough that he moved directly in his way and waited for Oliver to stumble into him completely oblivious to his surroundings. 

“No, fucker, I’m awake. Are you?” Mikkel grinned. 

Oliver looked up, mid apology and his face broke into a huge grin. “What the hell? You couldn’t wait for me in the car?” 

Mikkel threw a little caution to the wind and dragged him into a hug so tight that it caused Oliver to let out a little whoof of air. “I might have missed you, jerk.” 

Oliver dug his head into Mikkel’s neck and he could feel the smile. 

“Why wouldn’t you miss me? I’m awesome.” 

The smack to the back of his head was completely warranted.


End file.
